Rocket Power (Chronicles of Giovanni)
by Mafioso55565
Summary: To get into the psyche of one of the worlds most unethical and immoral criminals and read some of the unknown stories of team rocket. From the origins of team rocket, the creation of mew two, and the deal that built the lavender town radio tower, Giovanni himself will narrate the journey. It will be a series of short stories not in a particular order, all interconnected.
1. Rocket Power (A Letter to Society)

Dear Society,

In my dictation, as Giovanni Morimoto, life in itself itself is an illusion, simply the schism of time between life and death, though it is never able to be mathematically calculated to an exact measure. Life is a dangerous game, a game of chilling to the bone deceit, pitch black pits of failure, the noisome smell of defeat, and a small sliver of success.

Successes only get set back by failures that litter our existences, and at certain intervals revert to mere high points in the line graph of our lives, only to be replaced by sheer vertical drops and the deepest troughs. Why it has to be that way is beyond even the minds of the most brilliant in our world, a world to which I do not belong.

A typical person may believe that he or she has no worth to society, but then is refuted due to the fact that they will not allow that very notion to pertain to them, to encompass their mental being. Life is an illusion worth living as the small joys over weigh the immense sadness and sorrow that we experience, and there is a chance to leave a mark on the world, however slight.

Personally I have exhibited qualities of a person not deserving of the joys in life, not capable of doing this world any good in any lifetime whether or not reincarnation existed. Many smoke the drug that is the all mighty god arceus, seeking him for forgiveness, and guidance, something that is not advisable, and will only either lead to false happiness or true misery. I believe that I have the capability of becoming a god of sorts, above the realm where simple peasants roam, able to dictate the terms of the world.

Though it is ironic that I, a person of little worth am saying such things as to give guidance to others, placing them on the few paths of success that exist. Is it fate that I had to become the example of how not to handle life, how not to act?

The truth exists that religion is only the excuse for addicts that do not want to take responsibility for their actions, and wish to find the easy solution to every issue that they face. Arceus, in the event that he existed, would have forsaken me anyway; it would have been a futile endeavor to seek guidance from a hostile deity. Arceus has no mercy for any of his subjects, therefore i must rise to his level and become god myself, having no mercy for mine.


	2. Mafia Diplomacy

"What the Hell is this butchery of an idea, a menace of a proposal!" He had screamed earlier, at a high decibel, his face reddened, eyes glaring at me as if I were some sort of scum, slamming the papers I had given him down onto his simple wood grain kitchen table.

Clenching his fists he grabbed the papers, tightly gripping them in the middle with his thumb and finger, beginning to make the motions to rip the idea to shreds. Clasping my hands together, I replied in a stern, but not mocking way, "Sir, with all due respect, I understand your sentiments against the proposed action, but please consider the implications of such an idea!"

As an honest man who understood business fairly well, Mr. Fugee had waited for me to make my full statement before he would interject, though I could tell his anger brought the wrath of his impatience as he was tapping his finger on the table profusely, his brown eyes like lasers locked onto to kill me.

"You disgust me with such ribald ideas, and although I have no actual resentment to the economic prosperity it will bring to Lavender town, you are an idiot to suggest destroying a cultural landmark, and a man's livelihood at that, that would be considered partly acceptable, if the tower was not the resting place of many of the spirits of the deceased!"

I bit my tongue at this statement, holding back the part of me that wanted to point out his blatant stupidity, though I knew that it only came from my extreme desire to initiate this venture, and willingness to do much to make it succeed. Biting my tongue had allowed me to cool down and think of this situation from his standpoint, and that made me realize just how insane my design might be.

"Sir," I rebutted, "I have already arranged a plot of land in vermillion city for the relocation of the tow-"

"Relocation of the Tower! What kind of Blasphemy is that?" Fugee cut into the middle of my sentence, raising his eyebrows spreading out his palms in front of himself, widening his eyes, looking at me as if I were insane.

Sighing, I deliberated amongst myself as to a way to convince, or even cozen this man into selling me the rights to the land. Conservative in the way he sees things, this was going to be a difficult endeavor to convince Mr. Fugee into such a radical idea. Was force going to be necessary to bend him to my will, or will we peacefully meet a mutual solution? my hands firmly gripped onto the red and white metallic monster ball that rested in my pocket. If all else fails, using force was the only option, though typically I prefer to refrain myself as something as that causes such a scandal.

Recomposing myself by running my hand over my face, and taking a deep breath, I cleared my throat, preparing for to explain my counter proposal. "Well as you are aware," I began, staring the old man directly in his brown eyes that screamed of hatred for me at this current moment, "It is completely possible to move a building in this day and age if you have the right equipment, and I assure you my kind sir, Rocket industrial certainly has the right equipment."

Opening the suitcase that I had placed on the table upon my arrival, I showed him the millions of yen I was willing to put out just to bribe for such a venture. Though bribe would be the word to use with these sorts of simple minded pedestrians, I could easily swindle him into believing that this money is a donation to the town directly. Whether or not it was or was not intended for that purpose, it could be used for that purpose therefore instead of looking unethical, it almost seems philanthropic.

"And this is the money for buying the tower, I presume?" He said in almost a mocking voice, raising his eyebrows, staring at me again as if I was insane. Biting my lip so as to not to point out his blatant stupidity, I continued,

`"You insult me much Mr. Fugee, and for your information, no this is not the money for the land, or even the relocation of the tower, just a simple gesture towards the town of lavender, a philanthropic donation if you will.."

"Ah I see you were well prepared for this meet were you not ? And you thought that you could simply swindle me into such a venture? BAH!" That bastard old man spat at me as he said that, what an asshole, though it was understandable, but I had a conflict of interest with understandable, and this was just not acceptable in the slightest. If he was not going to be cozened into this easily, then I'll have to use puffery to exaggerate the tight grip I figuratively have around his neck at this moment in time.

"I'll be frank, if you do not comply with this proposal, my affiliates will cause more innocent lives to lets say, be gone with the wind" I pointed to the cubone withering in agony hugging the corner of its pen, " so your move Mr. Fuji!" As I said this a smirk appeared on my lips, widening so that the valleys of my dimples were showing, just as his eyes popped out, he began hyperventilating, his hands shaking more than a fault line in the fear of being the cause of hundreds of deaths.

"So you killed its mother, and all the others? You're the reason the spirits in the tower remain restless!" Arctic cold described the tone, the old man seemed to glare with icy eyes, lava boiling underneath, a volcano hidden in the snow.

"It wasn't me personally i can assure you that"

Why did I not tell him this from the beginning? The answer is simplistic in nature, a bit of suspense is good for filler in a situation and it allows the victim to have a feeling of some control to the situation, until I pull the carpet right from under the feet. Lowering my eyes, closing up my grin,. "So it now becomes a simple matter of you putting your signature on that paper." Reaching into my pocket, I pushed send onto my phone, the deal was complete so there was no need for drastic measures.

The smooth black Ink pressed against the white of the paper, just over a dark line which had written to the left "sign here", the lines forming the letters of the signature were far from straight as that hand that was gripping firmly to the pen was trembling profusely. In that pitch black room, lit by the candle that sat on the table, I stood over the frail old man,. his eyes were wide, convulsions running through his body, breathing heavily as he carefully perused the terms of the contract he was signing.

He ran his right hand over the wrinkles on his forehead, and over the little hair that was left on the circumference of his head. Mr. Fugee, was not an imposing man physically, standing at about the height of my chin, but to be able to intimidate him, and infiltrate his mind with doubts and questions was a feat that I had previously deemed unachievable. It seems fear tactics welded into a person's price work quite well, playing to greed and then stabbing them in the back.

The earth began to tremble at the foot of my greatness, shockwaves bolting through the ground, knocking pots pans, books off their shelves. it was enough to knock us both back, though still maintain balance. My hands transcend sonic speed, rushed in a blur to grab the documents off the table. "Team Rocket appreciates your business, please come again."


	3. Escape Rope

Looking out the window in the intervening silence, I noticed that the sun had begun to descend from its throne in the sky, a coup d'état formulated by the night against the tyranny of the light. Light, an object that imposes its will on us, forcing us to accept its existence, though night in itself blankets us in a cloak of darkness covering all the land, the view from outside the window showing the red sky around the orange sun falling behind the discolored bricks of the ancient burial ground of a tower that sat on a hill overlooking the rest of the town.

At night this place became the creepiest place on earth, littered with spirits that haunt even those that they do not visit, freezing the very souls of a typical person in the chills of an icy fear that infiltrated into the deepest parts of their minds.

My goal is to change that connotation of Lavender town, to make it a prosperous place, full of life rather than being infested with death, so it is not that farfetched of an idea to simply relocate the tower.

Tourists are prone to avoiding this area simply for the myths and legends surrounding the tower, feeling a bit more comfortable visiting the Port of Vermillion, the beauty of Cerulean city, and the shopping malls in Saffron. Some of the adventurous types do venture here on odd occasion, but it is at odd intervals. This would be, by the estimates of my subordinates, a profitable exchange, as with ownership of the major building in a small town we will reap major benefits, though that's not something that any peasant needs to know.

Trembling he grabbed the pen that I had laid out on the table, this was my checkmate, my molding on the clay of history, the man who single handedly changed the outlook for such a cursed place ridden with death and decay. A smirk laid itself upon my lips, a cool flow of excitement boiling in the chest. Handing me the paper that gave me the rights, I thanked him and he remained silent, caught up in the pain that he had inflicted upon himself, and the entire culture of one region.

Turning the doorknob to make my exit, adrenaline flowed through my veins; I felt a high degree of tension, which translated in my holding the knob for a few extra seconds. I felt as if someone was out to get me, just waiting outside in the shadows of the night, ready to pounce and rip apart their prey. Dammit I thought to myself, I had not been to careful in covering my tracks, where I go, what I do, and now I feel I may pay dearly for that miscalculation. No, no that was just my guilty conscience, or is it?

A rush of brisk chilling air greeted me as I stepped outside, observing the bright white of the full moon overlooking the earth, as if a security guard on watch.

"Freeze Giovanni Morimoto! You are under arrest!"

Throwing my hands up I breathed heavily as the flashlight, and handgun of the officer were pointed directly at me. Did they catch on to my malpractices? Rocket industries have always attempted to follow all laws, and regulations, but profit comes first before social responsibility, that was the responsibility of the government.

My mind raced for a scapegoat out of this situation, a way to cozen them into not arresting me. Was that even possible? Considering the options, I observed what was before me, two officers dressed in uniform, one with short red hair, appearing to be around thirty, the other a short female with long blonde hair, though it was difficult to gauge her age.

Two giant tiger striped canines stood at the ready to attack, and rip me to shreds, mauling my body into a bloody mess. In the center was a boy, probably about twelve, though what he was doing here was beyond my imagination. Life is full of anomalies, and this is another that is just going to have to be accepted, and not misjudged as many would in this situation. If this boy in a red cap, polo and jeans was standing before me, to arrest me, there was good reason for it. He was holding the red and white ball, with the stance that he was going to release whatever Pokémon was in there.

"Resistance is futile, we have you surrounded" said the blonde who was on the left in her squeaky very treble voice, attempting to seem intimidating, though it was not very impressive. Both Arcanine growled in response, lower their heads and stretching out their paws as if they were about to pounce.

Standing at gun point, I thought, how amusing, lowering my hands, I relaxed my muscles, widening my mouth into a grin, whatever that it was coming for me, it was not a pretty existence, so resistance in this sense may not be futile. Death is not something someone such as me should be afraid of. As I reached into my pocket, I watched the three of them tense even more, worried that I may pull some shenanigan on them, and possibly even attack.

At this moment, most police officers would shoot, under the jurisdiction of feeling threatened, but it seemed as if these were simply cowards, yellower than the average Japanese. I could see it on their faces, pure uncertainty, that's fine that just means I have more room to act. I know that at the moment that I act though, that they would counter act, so whatever I did it would need to be perfect. Gripped firmly to Rydons, and Nidokings poke ball, I plotted the ends to at least the two officers, the boy could be dealt with later, as he does not seem the greater threat.

Reds face lit up in horror as he watched two beams of light shining in the darkness of the night struck at his two companions who had no real recollection of what just occurred. The bang of two bullets rang out almost immediately, shot in the fright of uncertainty that was imminent death. The powerful orange beams struck their targets, blasting both of the officers, and their Arcanine back, blood spewing from their chests. Red turned around to see them strewn out across the grass, lying in pools of velvet liquid that shone in the moonlight His hands began to tremble as if an earthquake had struck them, what the hell just happened he thought to himself, did he just witness the brutal death of two people?

"Officer Kokoro, Aiko Nooo! What do I do, what do I do?"

Red turned his head from side to side, raising his eyebrows and took repeated deep breaths, rubbing his eyes as if to pretend that he did not just see that occur. Adrenaline flowed through his veins, was this the end for him too? Finally able to compose himself to be able to observe his surroundings, he noticed two rhinoceros like Pokémon, one grey, the other purple standing before him, reveling in their recent kill. Standing behind them, at their command, folding his arms, with a joyful expression, stood Giovanni, cocking his head back, laughing profusely.

"Young boy," He began, "would you like some candy? It's not much of a last meal, but it's all I have to offer before you rot in the dark noisome pits of Satan's regime!"

Red lowered his eyes and clenched his fists, barring his teeth at Giovanni, turning his hat backwards, scowled, reassuring himself of his footing, then answered with "hehe, you bastard, little boy you say? I'll incinerate you even before you get to burn in the fires of hell!"

A bright neon red light appeared, dissolving into the shape of an orange dragon with an intense flare at the end of its tail. This beast stood at around seven feet, towering over everyone on the premises. The dragon like creature uttered a roar of high decibels, unleashing orange and yellow embers from its mouth. Charizard thrashed about, demonstrating its sheer power to its apparent opponents, understanding that this fight was not simply for recreation through feeling the wave of sheer tensions oscillating through the area.

"Nobi Fire blast!" screamed Red, pointing at which direction he wished his Charizard to incinerate. Cocking its head back, and widening its mouth, his Pokémon released a giant wall of fire, cutting the intervening distance between it and its target in just a few seconds, washing over Rydon and Nidoking, as if a wave transcending back to the ocean, except the intent was to recycle the bodies of Giovanni and his Pokémon back into the earth.

Waving his arm to the side, Giovanni made a counter response "Both of you form a wall in front of me, and protect!" Taking a fortifying stance, the two beasts created a clear wall in front of them, as to which the flames were directed around them.

"Now dive and seismic toss on Rhydon!" Taking the plunge from its aerial domain, Charizard opened its claws as if were to pick Rydon up. Right as it was about to strike, the rhino Pokémon dug into the ground, and all that could be grabbed was the air that was left.

"Nidoking Water Pulse Now! A stream of water shot out at Charizard before it could sweep back up into the sky, knocking it back, falling scraping against the ground and rolling as if a stone skipping on a lake. Dust kicked up from the impacts, and the dragon was thrown back several feet, not being able to readjust its footing. The ground began to quiver, shaking with a high intensity that threw red off his feet, knocking his hat off his head and onto the ground, Charizard, screeched in pain, unable to move at the current moment as its wings were weighed down, drenched from the torrent of water it had been hit with previously.

"Nobi, use overheat" Struggling, the great beast unleashed flames upon its self, evaporating the water clinging to its wings into a soft steam rising up into the sky. Charizard then sprang up, spreading its wings, flying high into the sky. Racing through possibilities in his mind, Red attempted to piece together a solution that would entail his victory, or at the very least his life, Giovanni Morimoto, while a brutal businessman, could not be reasoned with as it would seem to be acceptable to view him as inherently evil, from his actions and intentions. Biting the side of his lip, Red decided that it would be more prudent to focus on just one for the moment, as that would make his life easier. If only he had not agreed to leave the rest of his Pokémon back with the professor!

The reason he had was due to the fact that the police wanted the least amount of Pokémon involvement in the arrest, have strict regulation dictating that all officers use only one. It was a stupid rule, with irrelevant intentions, though it was a rule so therefore as a part of the joint operation, he had to comply. In this situation though, that kind of rule was detrimental to the success of the operation.

"Rydon come back up and thunder!"

"Now Nobi dive down and seismic toss on Rydon as soon as it comes up!" Condensing its wings, Charizard cut through the air, bringing out its claws, catching the mole that came out of the hole that had been its hiding place, narrowly able to avoid the stream of water that shot out under it. Gripping the Rhino tightly, Charizard ascended, like a roller coaster, slowly rising, creating suspense for the final swift drop back upon the earth.

Giovanni gritted his teeth, having no options but to wait until the impact, in which he planned to strike Charizard directly with Nidoking as soon as it brought Rydon back down. Whether or not that would work was up to father time, and the element of chance, but timing was the most important thing. Though there was the possibility that it may strike Rydon in the process, but if it was a collateral kill, so be it. It would leave the battle at one versus just Red himself. Unless he has something else up his sleeve Giovanni thought to himself, considering what could happen. Life was full of anomalies that cannot be answered until after the fact.

A battle of this intensity has only occurred in the prime of my life, before I became a major business tycoon in my early twenties. The adrenaline rush, the feeling of crushing an opponent that is up to par with your skills is something like Novocain; it's a drug that is more addicting than anything. The rush of the condescending wind, brushing against the soft skin of your face, the fires of excitement burning with your soul, no other feeling can match it.

Whether it is a friendly rivalry, or an intense death match, the sentiments are identical. Life was rarely this exciting, and it could only be more so only if you were to actually be the combatant, to wield the sword of your own destiny. I could see it in his eyes, lowered, eyebrows level, he was clearly determined and confident, something that I apologize that I will have to discourage.

As charizard dove down from the Sky, clutching Rydon in its claws, I waited. I tensed my muscles, biting my lips, it was completely necessary to strike at exactly the correct time, or else this plan would fail miserably. Down charizard went, losing ten feet of altitude per second, now with only a few intervening seconds until the clash with the earth takes place.

"Now Nidoking, Water Pulse!" I ordered, just as the orange dragon was only feet from the ground, about to unleash its full force on my Pokémon. I watched the torrent of water blast its way across, soaking charizard once more before it could do much else. Rydon was finished, down for the count, but it had served its purpose, being completely useless at the current moment.

"Shit" I heard from the other side of the dust infested clearing, "Charizard are you ok? Get up!" the fairly concerned sounding plea from the boy suggested that in had taken the advantage, no scratch that, that I had always had the advantage in power through this whole battle. Two on one may seem unfair, but life is unfair, and if you do not come prepared then you might as well make the best of it, flee, or simply be destroyed by your own carelessness, your own lack of responsibility.

Pinned down on the ground, I would then finish the boy's Pokémon off with a finale earthquake, but before I gave out the order, a certain sentiment came upon me. A sentiment that prevented me from ending the life of this person, Could it be nostalgia, or is it just my will to have a rival in battle once again? Somebody who is striving to defeat me? Whatever it is I cannot simply destroy this person, so what would I do?

The only viable answer to question of what to do when life presents quagmires is to flee, to put that issue off for the moment, have it come back at another time. Using the shielding of this dust I would disappear, though for it to be effective Rydon will have to be left behind. Life was as such, no pain no true gain or sometimes no pain and are you are presented with a loss, losing your valuable profit that you have scoured from living this wretched existence. I recalled Nidoking, and under the cover of the blanket that was the blackness of the night disappeared without a trace.


End file.
